


I'll Go Wherever You Will Go

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve made sacrifices for Danny's happiness. Can Danny do the same for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Go Wherever You Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of people have suggested I put some of my older stories here on A03. I won't put them all up but maybe a few I like the best.
> 
> Title from the song “Wherever You Will Go” by The Calling

I’ll Go Wherever You Will Go

 

The dark blue unmarked sedan turned onto Ferry Street and Danny couldn’t help but sigh heavily as he looked through the rain-smeared windshield to the darkening streets of Newark. The cold October rain that was threatening to become an early snow had kept most people inside resulting in a quiet night for the NPD.

Danny glanced over at his partner. Oliver Thomas was a tall, dapper African-American man in his late 40s with salt and pepper hair and boyish good looks. The two men had been partnered for three years and although Danny trusted the other man implicitly and knew Ollie was a great cop, they had never become best buddies. They liked and respected each other but there hadn’t been a lot of heart-to-heart talks on stakeouts and he could count the number of times the two of them had gone for a beer together on the fingers of one hand.

Danny shifted distractedly in the passenger seat and rubbed his hands tiredly over his face sighing again.

“What’s the matter with you Danny?” Thomas snapped in irritation at Danny’s constant fidgeting. “You need to piss or something?”

Danny rolled his eyes at the older man and dropped his hands back to his lap.

“No I don’t need to piss I’m just frustrated. We get stuck with this nothing liquor store hold up case and we’re not getting anywhere on it.”

Thomas shook his head dismissively.

“It’s only been two days, give it time. We can’t catch every murder case going you know. There are other detectives in the Robbery/Homicide division.”

“None as good as us,” Danny replied with a small smile.

Thomas bowed his head in acknowledgement of the truth of that statement and Danny settled back in the seat to once again stare morosely into the dark, damp night. 

Sometimes he wondered – not aloud certainly – why the hell he’d ever been so keen to return to New Jersey. Yes he was happy to be near his parents and siblings again and god knew the food was a damned sight better than it was in Hawaii, but he’d forgotten how cold the place got in the winter and how muggy in the summer.

Four years, three months and nine days ago, Danny had stepped off the plane into Terminal C of Newark Liberty Airport to resume his life as an NPD detective and a dyed-in-the-wool east coast resident. The choice to move had once again been taken from his hands when Rachel had announced six weeks previously that Stan had a new job in New York and the family, including Danny’s precious 11-year-old daughter Grace, would be upping sticks and leaving Hawaii forever.

Everyone knew that where Grace went, Danny went but that didn’t make it easier to enter the 5-0 offices the next morning and tell his team, especially a wide-eyed, pale-faced Steve that he was leaving. Making that announcement had almost killed Danny which explained why he did it with tears streaming down his face. He hated to leave his Ohana but most of all he hated to leave Steve, especially since the two had begun a passionate relationship a month earlier and Danny suspected he had fallen madly in love with his slightly psychotic partner.

The four weeks before he left the island were torture. He and Steve veered wildly between trying to pretend everything was fine and fucking like bunnies on any sturdy surface they could find as if storing up memories that would have to last them a lifetime.

Danny turned to stare out the passenger side window as Thomas steered the sedan towards the 3rd precinct building they called home. He swallowed down a lump as he remembered walking through the security gate at the Honolulu airport and looking back to see Steve standing in the doorway, shoulders straight and squared, face hard and expressionless and tears rolling slowly down his cheeks.

The first few weeks back in Newark reminded him of the first few weeks in Honolulu except that he saw his parents once a week. He had Grace two days a week, the other cops looked at him with suspicion and he was living in a rat hole motel until he could save enough for a down payment on a house.

But then…then it all changed. Danny had been sprawled on a lumpy chair in the dingy seating area of his crappy motel room when someone began pounding on the door loudly and rudely. The detective grabbed his gun and wrenched open the door ready to give shit to whoever was standing behind it when his eyes landed on Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett. Gorgeous, insane Steve McGarrett who stood shivering in the cold January night, a wide grin on his face, announcing that he had left 5-0, had accepted a job as a civilian employee at the Earle Naval Weapons Station in Colt’s Neck New Jersey and where should he put his bag?

The blonde detective couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he thought back to that night three years and 10 months ago. They’d been together ever since. Steve got up at 5 a.m. every day, kissed a still sleeping Danny goodbye and made the hour-long drive to Colts Neck from their neat little bungalow in Jersey City. Every night – or at least as much as Danny’s schedule allowed (and wasn’t it ironic that Steve the super SEAL had the job with the regular hours now?) – the two sat down to dinner together, smiling at each other over their small dining room table, the ceiling light glinting off their gold wedding bands.

They were happy together. They loved each other and still could barely keep their hands off each other, but Danny knew Steve still struggled to accept his life in New Jersey. Naturally the former SEAL denied any dissatisfaction and tried hard to assimilate to this strange new world but Danny knew that his husband missed Hawaii, missed their Ohana, missed the Pacific Ocean and missed 5-0. Danny never doubted that despite Steve’s struggles, he would never abandon Danny or Grace to return home without them, but a big part of Steve’s heart was still in Hawaii and Danny could see the light cloak of sadness that had settled over his husband in the last couple of years.

Danny took a half hour to finish up some paperwork and report to their captain before making the 15 minute drive home to the three bedroom, two bath bungalow that he and Steve shared and where Gracie came to stay every second weekend – her busy social life allowing – and one night a week.

The lights were on in the house when Danny pulled his Altima into the garage next to Steve’s Camaro. Danny couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He loved coming home to his husband and their beach-themed bungalow. No matter what kind of day either of them had had, the house was their sanctuary and their safety was in each other’s arms. Of course this home coming was even more satisfying because it was Friday night and tomorrow Grace would be over to spend the weekend with them.

Danny pushed open the back door and heard Steve speaking to someone. Since no reply could be heard, he assumed his husband was chatting on the phone. Danny unclipped his gun and badge and laid them on the kitchen table and made his way quietly through the kitchen and into the living room ready announce his arrival with a kiss to Steve’s neck. As he stepped into the room, something in his husband’s slumped, almost defeated posture made him stop in the doorway. A shiver of apprehension shot up Danny’s spine.

Steve held his face in one hand as the other held the phone to his ear. He was nodding at whatever was being said on the other end of the line.

“I know,” Steve replied quietly, his voice almost a monotone. “I get what you’re saying Chin but what can I do? I’m stuck here. This is where Grace lives and Danny can’t be without Grace and I can’t be without Danny.”

Steve released a shaky sigh and rubbed his eyes with his free hand as he listened to Chin’s response.

“I can’t Chin,” he protested softly. “I can’t ask him that. When I moved here to be with him I knew what I was giving up and I don’t regret it I just…” 

Danny’s stomach clenched as Steve’s voice broke slightly and the former SEAL cleared his throat loudly before continuing.

“I just miss home that’s all.”

Danny couldn’t listen to any more. Moving quietly, the detective backed out of the room and carefully made his way to the back door stepping outside once again. He stood on the back steps gulping in air and fighting back the tears stinging his eyes. He knew Steve missed Hawaii but he hadn’t realized how unhappy his husband obviously was. 

Danny knew that if he walked into the house now and confronted Steve with what he’d overheard the Commander would deny his unhappiness and hurry to reassure Danny of his dedication to their marriage. The detective ran a hand through his silvery blonde hair and grabbed a handful giving it a frustrated tug. Steve had given up so much to be with him but over time Danny had been able to convince himself that as long as they were together and still had Grace in their lives, his husband would come to love life in New Jersey. He’d obviously been wrong.

Danny took another deep breath and pulled himself up straight then opened the back door and entered the house once again, this time shouting Steve’s name. The blonde man forced a grin to his face as his husband came around the corner and met him in the kitchen with a kiss.

“Hey babe, you just missed Chin; I was hoping you’d get home in time to talk to him.”

The detective waved a dismissive hand as he toed off his shoes. 

“I’ll talk to him on the weekend. How are they doing? Is Lailani feeling ok?”

Steve chuckled sympathetically.

“She’s started morning sickness and of course Chin is freaking out; says he’s starting to feel sick in the mornings too.”

Danny smiled and shook his head at the idea of Chin the Zen master being freaked out by his wife’s pregnancy. 

After Malia’s murder just over six years ago, Steve and Danny had worried that Chin would never find love again but two years ago 32-year-old Lailani Kaiwi crashed her shopping cart into Chin’s at Whole Foods and three months after that the two had married. They were expecting their first child and the 45-year-old first-time father was both elated and terrified. It didn’t help that Kono was herself six months pregnant with her and Adam’s second child so Chin now had two pregnant and hormonal women to deal with, one at home and one in the 5-0 offices.

Danny trudged upstairs with Steve trailing behind him.

“How was your day babe?” Danny asked as he entered the bathroom and took a leak as Steve leaned against the open door. 

“It was ok,” his husband replied with little enthusiasm. “got that big shipment of surface to air missiles loaded up finally. Then I spend the rest of the day doing paperwork.”

Danny’s heart sank at the words. Steve was bored as fuck at his job but had turned down several offers that would have taken him farther from home. Having spent the first 15 years of his Navy career travelling all over the world then another four in the action-packed world of 5-0, Steve now claimed to be happy being in one place but Danny didn’t believe it. For a man like Steve to be flying a desk and approving requisition forms was a waste of material. 

“And what about you?” Steve inquired as Danny washed and dried his hands, “Any closer to finding the gang holding up the liquor stores?” 

The detective shrugged as he put an arm around Steve’s waist and the two walked down the stairs together.

“Not really. I’m still not convinced this is the work of one gang. The MO’s are too different.”

“What does Captain Goldman think?” Steve asked as they entered the kitchen ready to work together to fix supper.

“She thinks I might be right but she wants us to stick with it. Ollie keeps reminding me it’s only been two days but it’s frustrating. If 5-0 had been investigating this I’m sure we’d have cracked it by now.”

Steve shot Danny a sad smile and turned back to start cutting up the peppers for their salad while Danny combined the ingredients for the dressing. 

“I doubt that babe. Doesn’t sound like you’ve got much to go on but you’re a great cop. You and Ollie will solve this.”

Danny stood on his tip toes to kiss his tall husband on the jaw.

“Thanks for your support babe. You’ve always been my biggest fan.”

Steve smiled happily down on him.

“Always Danno.”

**********

Steve smacked a kiss on the top of Grace’s head and left the house for his morning jog. Normally Danny might have joined him on his run or hit the gym himself but during the weekends Grace was over he spent as much time as possible with his daughter and Steve liked giving father and daughter this small amount of time together.

Grace’s hair was still damp from the shower she’d taken as soon as she arrived at their house after her early morning Taekwondo lesson. Father and daughter sat quietly at the kitchen table eating yogurt and fruit while Danny flipped through a newspaper and Grace a magazine. They would make pancakes later but only when Steve got back and could enjoy them with his family.

Danny glanced up at his tall (well to him anyway – she was a half-inch taller than him) beautiful 16-year-old daughter. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that something so amazing and perfect was created in part by him. Of course Rachel would be the first to point out that Grace was hardly perfect and Danny had to acknowledge Grace had her moments of being a sullen, smart-mouthed teenager, but overall she was a happy, smart and gregarious child and he couldn’t help feeling his heart swell with pride whenever he looked at her.

Grace must have sensed his eyes on her as she glanced up from her magazine.

“What?”

Danny shrugged and dropped his eyes back to the newspaper.

“What what?”

“You were staring at me.”

Her father shrugged again.

“A cat can look at a king.”

Gracie sighed and rolled her eyes in a way that Danny recognized as one of his own mannerisms.

“Yeah I don’t know what that means. I hope Dad gets back soon I’m starving.”

Danny glanced at the ship’s clock on the kitchen wall.

“We’ll give him another half-hour then start cooking.”

The two went back to their reading until Grace flipped her magazine closed and dropped it on the table and regarded Danny seriously.

“Danno, I’m worried about Dad.”

Danny looked up in surprise.

“What? Why?”

Grace pulled her lips between her teeth and stared thoughtfully at the kitchen table for a moment before meeting her father’s eyes again.

“He just seems…down or something; like he’s trying too hard to appear happy.”

Danny folded his newspaper and pushed it aside.

“I think his job is getting a bit boring.”

The young woman shook her head.

“No, I think it’s more than that. I think he misses Hawaii.”

Danny sat up suddenly feeling his heart rising to his throat.

“Did he say something to you about that?”

Grace rolled her eyes shook her head at her father’s stupidity.

“No of course not he wouldn’t say anything he thought would make me feel bad but I’ve caught him a few times looking through old pictures from Hawaii on your computer. Then on Wednesday when we went grocery shopping he stood in the canned goods aisle and stared at a can of pineapple for like, five minutes. He looked so sad.”

Danny sank back down in his chair letting his hands drop loosely to his lap. He nodded slowly.

“I think you’re right baby. I heard him talking to Uncle Chin last night saying how much he missed home. But what am I supposed to do about that? Our home is where you are.”

Grace began gnawing on her bottom lip in a clear sign to Danny that she had been thinking about this problem for some time. Finally the young woman reached her hand across the table and Danny clasped it automatically.

“Danno I…I think you should move back to Hawaii,” 

Danny began shaking his head rapidly and opened his mouth to argue but Grace put up her free hand to stop his words as she held tight to his other hand.

“Just hear me out ok? Look, I love having you and Steve around and I’d miss you if you weren’t here. But the reality is I just started my last year of high school. Between cramming for tests and going to dances and the debate team and cheerleading, I’m probably not going to be able to see you guys as much as I want to. If you moved back to Hawaii I could come and visit you at Christmas and maybe Easter. I’d probably end up spending more solid time with you there than I would if you stayed here.”

“But monkey I can’t just leave you. I promised you and myself a long time ago that I would be with you until you were an adult. I’m your Dad. I’m supposed to be at your side.”

Grace gave her father an affectionate smile and squeezed his hand once more.

“I know Danno and you’re an amazing father. I hope someday I’ll be as good a parent as you are. But it’s not just you and me anymore. You’ve got Steve and his happiness has to count for something too. He’s your husband and the two of you deserve to have a happy life together.”

“Without you?” Danny was surprised that his voice cracked on the last word.

“You won’t be without me. Like I said I’ll visit at Christmas and Easter and we can Skype and text all the time. And…well I haven’t told you but I’m going to apply to the University of Hawaii in their marine biology program so if I get accepted I’ll be moving home too and then we’ll be together again.”

Danny smiled at the news but then shook his head and dropped his eyes to the tabletop.

“Well that’s only a year away. Steve can hang on until then.”

Grace tugged her father’s hand until he was looking at her once more.

“No Danno, he shouldn’t have to. There’s no point in your staying here to see me like a couple of hours a week.”

“Your grandparents…” Danny began to argue.

“I know they’ll miss you but they can see how unhappy Steve is too. I’ve heard them talking about it. Besides, Aunt Pam and Aunt Liz and their families are here to look after them and you can fly them out to visit for a month or so every year. Now that grandpa’s retired it will be a lot easier.”

Danny sighed heavily and sat back in his chair still clinging to Grace’s hand.

“I don’t know baby. I want to do what’s right for Steve but the thought of being so far away from you…I just don’t know.”

The young woman gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“Think about it anyway ok Danno? Just promise me you’ll think about it?”

Danny stared at his daughter feeling a rush of emotions. She was so strong and brave willing to have him leave so that her step-father could be happy again. He gave her a watery smile.

“I’ll think about it sweetie. I promise.”

Grace grinned happily then let go of his hand to stand up. 

“OK come on, I’m starving. Let’s get the pancakes started. Dad should be home soon.”

**********

Danny dropped the receiver of his desk phone back onto its cradle and rested his forehead on his hand, his elbow propped up on the desk top. He’d just finished talking with Chin having earlier spoken with the Chief of the HPD. He had a good idea what the situation was job-wise in Hawaii but what he didn’t know was if he had the courage to go through with a possible move.

He hadn’t spoken to Steve about his conversation with Grace or about overhearing Steve’s phone call with Chin five nights ago. Danny would need to have all his ducks in a row if he was to even broach the subject of moving back to Hawaii with his husband. As desperately as he knew Steve wanted to go home, he also knew the ex-SEAL wouldn’t agree to move away from Gracie without a hell of a good argument.  
The thing was Danny wasn’t entirely convinced himself. While he agreed with Grace that they wouldn’t be able to see her as much over the next year if they stayed in New Jersey, the reality was that he and Steve would still be only a phone call away if she needed help or got in trouble. If they returned to Hawaii they would be 5,000 miles and 10 hours away.

Danny stood up from his desk and stretched. He was tired. He hadn’t been able to sleep much over the past few nights and he knew Steve had noticed and started to worry. Danny kept telling him the case was bugging him but he was sure Steve suspected something else was going on.

One way or the other, the two men would need to talk it out tonight.

**********

“I have a special dessert tonight,” Danny announced as Steve scraped the last of his pasta from the bottom of his bowl. 

The SEAL looked up and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh yeah? Is this my favourite dessert with whipped cream and chocolate sauce?”

Danny blushed slightly at the memory of that debauched night two months ago with Danny lying on a plastic sheet on the bed and Steven licking dessert toppings from his skin.

“No you pervert. Get your mind out of the gutter. This is a proper dessert you eat with a plate and fork.

Steve made a disappointed face as he took a drink from his water glass.

“Doesn’t sound like as much fun but ok.”

Ordering his husband to stay where he was, Danny cleared the dishes from the table and returned to the room a few minutes later with a pineapple upside down cake, one candle burning in its centre.

Steve’s eyebrows drew together as he looked at Danny quizzically.

“Umm babe? It’s not my birthday.”

Danny set the cake down in front of his husband along with the dessert plates and forks.

“Yes I know that but you need to make a wish and you have to blow out a candle for that.”

Steve shrugged slightly. Even after three years of marriage Danny still confused him a bit but he’d learned to just go with it. He stared at the cake for a moment.

“What should I wish for?”

Danny reached across the table and took one of Steve’s hands in his in a movement that he realized mirrored his same conversation with Grace at the kitchen table on Saturday morning.

“Wish for the one thing you think you can’t have or shouldn’t ask for. Wish for what you want most in the world but are afraid to say out loud.”

Steve cocked his head at his suddenly serious husband.

“Danny what…?”

“Make a wish Steven,” the blonde man encouraged.

Steve lifted his eyebrows then dropped them again. He stared at the cake for a moment then gave a small smile and blew out the candle.

Danny clapped happily and handed Steve the knife to cut the first piece.

“Now it’s time for me to make your wish come true,” the detective announced quietly.

Steve arched one eyebrow.

“But you don’t know what I wished for.”

Danny took in a deep breath and nodded.

“Yeah I do. It’s the same thing I wish for – to return to Hawaii; to go home.”

Steve stared at Danny incredulously for a moment, forgotten knife held aloft.

“What? What are you talking about?” Steve’s voice was a dry whisper.

Danny stood up and came around the table to sit in the chair next to his husband who put down the knife and turned to look at the blonde man.

“Babe…it’s time for us to go home. You’re unhappy here and I’m not loving it as much as I thought I would…”

Steve shook his head rapidly.

“No Danny. We’re not leaving Grace. She needs us.”

Danny pulled both of Steve’s hands in his lap and held them firmly.

“Babe, Grace was the one who suggested we go.”

Steve gasped at that but then shook his head firmly.

“No, I don’t know why she’d do that but no. We’re not going, at least not until she’s an adult and off doing her own thing. We’re perfectly fine here Danny. I’m perfectly fine.”

Danny swallowed thickly and dropped his eyes to where he was clutching Steve’s hands in his lap.

“That’s not what you told Chin.”

Danny felt Steve stiffen slightly.

“What? When?”

The detective looked up to meet his husband’s eyes again.

“On Friday night. I came into the house when you were talking to him on the phone. You said you felt trapped here.”

Steve’s face went pale and he lifted his hands and Danny’s to hold them firmly against his chest.

“No honey, no. I just meant…I had a bad day that’s all. I didn’t mean it. Please don’t think…”

“Steve,” Danny responded quietly. “It’s ok. I’m glad I overheard. I knew you felt that way but I’d convinced myself that it would be alright – that we’d work it out. But now Grace has noticed you’re sad and I can’t fool myself any longer. You’re unhappy here and if you’re unhappy, I can’t be happy.”

“Danny…”

“Steve, please. It’s what I want too. New Jersey is…well its fine but it doesn’t feel like home anymore. I want to go back to Hawaii, I want to be with our Ohana again and I want to see you happy again.”

“Danny…” Steve whispered his voice tight with emotion. “It’s too much. We can’t leave your family. We can’t leave Grace and we can’t just up and leave our jobs.”

The detective sat up straight and forced a smile to his face.

“No, you’re wrong see I have it all worked out. Grace is going to come and visit at Christmas and Easter and next year she’s going to move back to Hawaii and attend UH.”

Steve’s eyes widened at the news.

“She is?”

Danny nodded firmly.

“Yeah so we’d really only be away from her for 11 months.”

Steve licked his lips thoughtfully.

“But our jobs…”

“Chin and I talked this morning. 5-0 is looking for a new member and the Governor is willing that it should be you. Even better than that, Chin wants you to take over as leader again.”

Steve opened his mouth to argue but Danny waved away his objections.

“With Leilani pregnant he wants to step back from his responsibilities a bit. He’s about to have his first child and he wants to spend as much time with it as he can. It works out perfectly for him.”

Steve opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. Finally he found his voice again.

“But your job; what will you do?”

Danny grinned happily at his husband. The more he talked about the idea the more logical it all seemed.

“I talked to the Chief of the HPD. He’s been looking for someone to work as a liaison between 5-0 and HPD and he thinks I’d be perfect for the job. Even better, it’s a lieutenant’s position.” 

Steve stood up abruptly, his chair scraping on the hardwood. He began to pace the room nervously as he scrubbed his hand through his hair.

“Danny it’s not that easy I mean, we have lives here – family, jobs, a daughter. We can’t just leave.”

“Why not?”

Steve stopped and stared at his husband incredulously.

“Well…because…you’ll be miserable without Grace.”

Danny nodded slowly. He couldn’t deny he’d miss his baby girl like crazy.

“I will miss her but we can talk and Skype regularly and next year she’ll be back in Hawaii living near us again. Steve…it’s what she wants too. She knows you’re unhappy here and she can’t stand it anymore, neither can I.”

Steve’s face crumpled and he covered it with his hands.

“Oh god I’ve fucked everything up!” Steve’s voice was muffled and broken behind his hands. “I’m making you choose between your daughter and me and I always swore I’d never do that.”

Danny jumped to his feet and hurried over to his husband grabbing the taller man’s hands around the wrists and pulling them away from Steve’s now wet face.

“Babe you’ve done nothing of the kind. You’ve never asked me to choose and I’m grateful for that. I’ve made this choice myself and I’m fine with it. I love you and I want you to be happy – we all want that. If I thought I couldn’t handle this decision I would never have suggested it. But I know it’s the right thing to do. You gave up everything to move here to be with me. Now I want to do the same thing for you.”

Steve cupped a hand on Danny’s cheek and looked down at his husband with tear-filled eyes.

“It wasn’t a sacrifice moving here to be with you and Grace. You’re my life.”

Danny leaned against his husband resting the side of his head on Steve’s chest. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and held him tightly.

“And you’re my life too Steve; you and Grace. This is the right thing to do. I know it is and it’s what I want as well. Let’s go home babe.”

**********

“Oh god Steve,” Danny moaned as his husband sucked Danny’s hard, leaking cock into his sinfully talented mouth. Danny tangled his fingers in Steve’s hair as the taller man began twisting his tongue around the hard shaft of Danny’s cock keeping up an even suction that threatened to send Danny spiralling into madness.

The blonde man shifted on the cooling sand and felt the waves of the rising tide begin to tickle at his toes. Chin and Kono and their families had left a half hour ago after an evening barbeque and Steve had dragged Danny down to their private beach supposedly to look at the stars.

Not surprisingly Steve had tackled Danny to the sand almost immediately claiming Danny’s mouth with a punishing kiss and rubbing Danny’s hard nipples between his fingers. In the month since they’d been back in Hawaii their sex life – which had always been healthy – became even more prodigious and both Danny and Steve had gone to work frequently tired, sore and happy. At least Danny’s office in HPD shielded him from the knowing smirks Kono kept shooting at Steve.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut and gasped as Steve began massaging his balls with one hand while his teeth scraped lightly over Danny’s cock. The smaller man arched up with a moan as he felt his orgasm pooling at the base of his spine.

“Fuck Steve…please…”

Steve began to hum contentedly and Danny jerked in the sand and cried out Steve’s name as he came in long, powerful spasms down the back of Steve’s throat.

The detective slumped heavily back into the sand and allowed himself to drift in a happy, post-orgasmic haze for a while until he realized Steve had spread out on top of him, his own hard cock rubbing frantically against Danny’s hip.

The blonde man wrapped his arms around his husband and slid them down the taller man’s back until he was clutching his lover’s firm ass and pulling it tightly against his body.

“Come on babe, you’re almost there. Come for me babe.”

Steve threw his head back and cried out into the dark night as his semen shot rhythmically across Danny’s hip and abdomen. The ex-SEAL collapsed weakly across his husband’s body and panted as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

Danny was happy to lie on the sand holding his gorgeous husband for several minutes but it didn’t take long before he began to squirm uncomfortably.

Steve lifted his head to look down on his husband in fond exasperation.

“Have you ever heard of post orgasm cuddling Danno?”

Danny shifted again and made a face.

“Have you ever heard of having sand in places where sand doesn’t belong Steven? Having grown up on this pineapple-infested rock I’m sure you’re happy to have sand jammed in every orifice but I’m not.”

Steve smiled and lowered his head to give Danny a hot, wet kiss.

“You love it.”

Danny made a sound that was both disgusted and dismissive as he pushed against his husband until they were both sitting up again.

“You’re wrong my friend. I love you, that’s why I put up with it but I will never love having sand up my ass.”

Steve chuckled and leaned over to gather Danny up in his arms pulling the smaller man half way onto his lap. Danny snorted in mock offense but cuddled into Steve’s strong arms, his ear resting against the ex-SEAL’s muscular chest. The two men sat staring at the waves for a long moment.

Danny looked up in surprise as he felt Steve release a shuddering breath.

“Thank you Danny,” Steve whispered in a tight voice. “I just can’t…”

Danny laid a hand across Steve’s mouth and lifted his head to kiss the underside of his husband’s jaw.

“It’s what we both wanted babe, I promise. We’re home now.”


End file.
